Love, Monsters & Maids?
by Miyako Shinigami
Summary: Amu is a 21 year old girl, living in  America. but what happens when she is 'transfered' to a new college? will she find people she loves,or... people she hates?
1. The start of a new life

**Shugo Maid + Vampire Beat!**

**Chapter 1: Shugo part**

**Miyako: Hi! I'm new here! soo plz accept me as a fanfictor! my cousin showed me this site, but i thinks one of the greatest on the internet!.. blah... blah ... blah...**

**Wendeline (My shugo Chara): Ahem.. Miyako! on with story! :O**

**Miyako: eheh gomendee! *knock on the head lightly and sticks tounge out***

**Wen.: You ain't cute -.-"**

**Mi: Wendy! Your soo harsh! *Cries to the corner***

**Wen: *sighs* Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Kaichou wa Maid Sama, Rosario + Vampire, or Skip Beat!**  
"Ah! I'm tired...", Amu sighed after she had gotten home. It was a quiet evening, not any normal than the other nights she had spent here in America.

* * *

"Why can't I move to New York or even Miami!" she asked herself.

She and her parents and sister had to move to Texas for her father's work station. She is now 21, and still... no one... no one that she could love and trust only just one person, but he has moved on, sadly..Tadase, he is now with his new 'boyfriend', Akito, but it wasn't the end of the world, she still has her family.

"Yosh! I'm going to go find me a boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Oodesai! Onee-chan!"Ami scolded to her sister.

"Oops! Gomen.." she answered quietly almost a whisper.

Amu runs upstairs, straight to her closet.

"Dosh da no? Amu-chan?" Ran asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going out"

"Demo, Amu, it's late" Miki said, joining the covesation.

"She's right, you really need to get some sleep~desu" Suu also joined in.

"No!" Amu exclaimed.

"Amu. no need to be too harsh, they are only trying to look out for you." Dia said peacefully.

"I know, but tonight i want to try to get a boyfriend." Amu said as she looked down to her feet, and blushing.

"Okay. Miki!" Dia yelled like a drill sargent.

"Hai! Sargent!" Miki replied with her hand up to her for-head where it looks like she's saluting.

"Prepare and outfit for Amu, to likely attract men!"

"Hai Draw,Drewn, Drawn!"

"Pop, pop, bing!"

There, Amu stood right in front of the mirror, stunned, wearing a pink and white striped dress that goes up to her thigh, a pink jacket that has 2 pockets on the sides that are shaped like hearts and have black and white stripes, pink 3 inched heels, and her hair curled very steamingly. ( picture at .com/image/hot%20topic%20clothing% - the girl on the left,)

2 smoke puffs come out of Miki's nose to show her satisfication.

"Arigato, Miki! Dia!" Amu shouted happily. "Well I'm off!"

"Ok! Bye!~desu!" everyone shouted.

She walked out the door, turned around locked the door, and walked over to her sky-blue convertable, and was on her way.  
-

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**She couldn't help but to have remembered a time she was happy.**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hee, daisuki, Iku-kun~" Amu laughed touching a sapphire-eyed boys' noseT._

_"I love you, too, Amu." He replied._

_The boy had blue hair that nerly matched the midnight-sky, and smile that's worth a too long ago his smile broke into a billion pieces because, his parents died in a car accident, but his sister is still alive, but she has long-gone forgotten about him she mainly focused on her career as a singer._

_Walking down the long, narrow path, down toward his house, and gave each other a light kiss on the lips, then separated._

_"Ja ne, Amu", he said quietly._

_"Iku..."_

_"Please, stop calling me that."_

_"Fine. Ikuto, I have something to tell you..."_

_"Na ni?"_

_"I'm moving"_

_"What? Where?"_

_"America"_

_"Please, don't go.."_

_"I have to, I'm sorry."_

_She runs straight to him and gave a long, hard, makeout session."I'm sorry, but I love you very much, and I want to see you again one day, goodbye" Amu said as she started to cry. He sheded a couple of tears, but walked into was it._

**End of Flashback!**

As she made her way to the bouncer of the club and showed her ID, she made her way to the bar.

"I'd like a margarita, please" she ordered the bartender.

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

"Hi", she replied.

She stared at what happend to be a hot guy, he had nice caramel brown hair, his eyes were as green as suu's dress, and had a nice, but sporty outfit.

"Your hot" He said, bluntly.

"Thanks, I guess..." Amu replied softly.

"Why don't we go upstaris where the motel is...

Amu thought long and hard "Well, I am a virgin... although i almost had it with Tadase, but thats when he turned gay, I guess."

"Sure, why not!" she said.

They headed upstairs to the lobby and got a room key and quietly walked in.

"So, before starting.." he started. "I want to know your name."

"Hinamori Amu" She replied, blushing. "And yours?"

"Kukai Souma" He said as he got to her lips. He smashed right into her lips then started to have a small battle against their tongues, but then Amu felt a very weird sensation going on in her heart, like she had to bite of something.

She leans down to his neck, and her teeth started to extend out, and... Chomp! He thrusted his neck to the left and started to squirm, but as he was doing so, blood would go everywhere.

She finally let go after an hour. She was breathing heavily, and there was blood all over the bed and on her new outfit. When she got up, she put both of her hands on her mouth. "What came over me? That never happend before... Am I... A vampire?" She said as she started to cry.

"I'll fix that!" A voice said coming from the window. Suddenly, the blood disappeared.

"Who are you?" amu said with question.

"Witch- Maid, Misaki!"She shouted happily.

She grabbed her arm, and headed out the window.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Was it good? was it bad? r&r plz! Chapter will be posted soon, i hope you liked it!


	2. New Students and Surprising happenings

Mi: Okay! I'm gonna have a new writing style so I hope you don't mind! And sry I couldn't update fast enough (if someone is actually reading this).  
Wen: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Rosario+Vampire, Skip Beat, or Maid-sama! *note* ' those mean thoughts " these mean quotes.

Amu's Pov "Where are you taking me?" I asked questionably.

"Yokai Academy!" she quickly reponded.

"Where's that?"

"Dunno, somewhere in Japan."

"Yay! I'm going back home, wait, what about my chara's,and my family!"I thought to myself

"Don't worry, they are safely in your pocket ,and your parents and sister think you are going to college from a surprise scholrship from your job!",she said loudly.

0.0 "How did you know what I was thinking? And how do you know i have chara's?" I said with wounder and freakish voice.

Misaki POV

"Because, I have a chara also, and didn't I tell you I was a witch?" I anwered.

"Oh we're here!" I added just finish the conversation.

We landed on the flat surface of my school, we're all freshmans in college, but I think this girl got the' unexpected' , like what happend to most of us, besides people who have been here since freshman year in highschool. We walk in to our room that has a bathroom, two rooms, a kitchen, and a desktop. We both headed to the room that had two beds across from each other, and layed our heads to rest.

The next morning "Good Morning, Sunshine!"I shouted happily to the pinkette.

Amu's Pov:  
I slowly opened my eyes to see an aris with honey colored eyes like mine. "Hi.."

"Hurry up, and get ready!" She nagged me. I did as told.

"Wow... this uniform has way too short of skirt! " I said covering (at least trying to) my butt.

"Well, lets go!" She shouted happily grbbing my hand and her broom, and we were on our way to a scary-looking school.

We walked into a classroom full with people my age that had monsterous powers."Okay! We have four new students today, so give them a warm welcome to Yokai! ~ nya" A women with cat ears and a tail said happily.

"You go first! ~ nya," She said happily pointing to me. "Please say your name and type ~ nya"

"Okay... Hi ,my name is Hinamori Amu and I'm a Vampire!" I said happily.

"Okay you next! ~ nya"

Kyouko's Pov:

"Hi! My name is Kyouko Mogami! I'm a Ghost! I am also an actress!" I said allowed, but disappeared as I said it.

"Damn, sorry people! I just died a couple of days ago! So i can't control it!" I shouted annoyingly.

Next she pointed to my boyfriend / the one i died with.

"Hello. " He started with his scary smile " My name is Ren Tsuruga. I am also a ghost" the teacher started to blush.

Next was some dude with light orange hair and emerald green eyes, he looked...cool.

"And..- you next...-sir," she pointed at the boy.

"Yo. Names Takami Usui, I am a Spectres" he responded. *(note)= spectres is a creature that have no corporeal body and drain the life out of people*

"Okay! ~ nya," the teacher began " Amu, you sit in front of Tsukune, Tsukune, raise your hand ~ nya"

Normal POV

A boy with chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes raised his hand firmly.

Tsukune POV

'Not another pinkette who happens to be hot and is a vampire! Great! Just Awesome! I wonder what she'll do when she finds out I'm human!'

Amu POV

I went where I was told, but he looked at me funny, then when I sat down, he scooted his desk away from mine,'wiredo'.

Kyouko POV

"Kyouko-chan! You sit next to Yaya-chan! Yaya, raise your hand! ~ nya!"

A girl with dirty orange hair tied up with 2 bows on each side of her hair and brownish- reddish eyes raised her hand and waved happily. I walked towrds her, but of course no one can see me, due to the fact I'm invisble. All they could hear are footsteps, and the teacher slurrping her drink.

Ren POV

"You will be seated behind Kyouko and in front of Mizore-san ~ nya"

"Hai!" 'Yes! Next to the sexiest girl I have ever met!' I thought with a grin as I walked over to my empty seat.

Usui POV 'Damn. Who is that girl... *slurp* I want to ravish her...'

"Usui-kun! You will be seated next to Misaki-chan! Misaki, please raise your hand! ~ nya!"

She started to smile and gently set her hand down. 'So! Her name is Misaki, eh... she looks interesting..."

"Bing!"

AMU POV

"End of class already?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Okay, class free period, until 5:00PM then school will be over! Have a nice day! BTW I am your teacher, Ms. Nekoyama ~ nya!" The cat lady said to all the new kids.

I turned around to face the boy brunette, and began " Hi!" I said as I held out my hand " I'm Hinamori Amu, what's yours?" He hesitated then he shook my hand "My name is Tsukune Aono , can we be frien_"

"No!" four girls shouted and towards him.

"Tsukune is mine!" a girl with blue hair and purple orbs shouted.

"Eyee. He is mine." with that , the girl who seemed to be Mizore, lit up her eyes and turned them fully white, then froze the girl with blue hair.

"Dame! He is mine, see!" A girl that was really small that looked about Ami's age , grabbed Tsukune's hand and rested on her flatchest. "See!" She said as she waved her wand, and a pot came falling and the purple headed girl, with that, she passed out.

Another pinkette like me satrted to chuckle. "Hi! I'm Amu! what's yours?" I asked coming up to her.

"Akashiya Moka! Yodoshkuu! " she said with a voice that sounded familiur."

"Hey, sexy..." I heard a seductive voice behind me and felt to arms wrap around me, heading towards my, 'you -know-what'. I squirmed out of grip and turned... I couldn't beleive my eyes... my lover... Ikuto...

How did you like it? Was it bad? Was it good? Please R & R! thank you 4 reading the next chapter will be entered every Sunday. I hope someone is reading this... 


End file.
